


[安科][fgo/小船]博士和硕士(？)的室友生活

by claw426



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw426/pseuds/claw426
Summary: *安科是一种由骰子来决定故事走向的玩法，来自于日本论坛，类似的还有安价，详情就请各位自由调查*定剧情的终究是骰子，如果骰子搞太猛了我会酌情标一下CP……什么都可能会有的，如介意请注意回避（嗯？*本来是在跑团群里随便玩玩的，因为剧情走向过于诡异就决定来发个帖给大家看个乐子。当时是三个骰子竞争上岗的，上岗这位似乎是公认的喜欢猛男的骰哥，我没有多想，但是它引领的走向风潮就非常的……怪。以上OK就开始吧。————这里是滞后的搬运，每日连载在NGA小船专区的连载帖：https://ngabbs.com/read.php?tid=23070508
Relationships: Doctor/SilverAsh (Arknights)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

和平常一样在驴啊不兔小姐追在屁股后面喊着“您今天还不能休息”这样的背景旋律中，博士和平时一样结束工作回到了自己的房间。

此时的博士理智剩余程度：

1 溢出200

2 溢出100

3 刚好满

4 80%

5 60%

6 40%

7 20%

8 10%

9 就剩3点了，什么都做不了

10 空 了 我 要 光敏癫痫 了

1d10=4 80%

此刻的博士精力充沛！那么他很有余裕观察打点自己的房间，可能他甚至有心情收拾一下昨天半夜吃剩的泡面碗。

一抬头，他感觉眼前的环境有点奇怪。

洁白的墙壁，光可鉴人的地板。和他堆满各种安心杂物的幽暗房间不一样，这个房间整洁光滑得就像刚剥壳的鸡蛋，而且还是没人摸过的那种。

这里是哪里啊？

他退出去看了一眼，是自己房间的门牌没错。

他会怎么做呢？

1.去找驴小姐抗议自己的房间被打扫装修了

2.摸了，睡觉

3.可能我理智太多出现了幻觉，我去用光理智再回来

4.摸了，睡觉

5.要不去银灰房间打牌吧

6.要不去给干员们洗衣服吧

7.要不去烧石头玩吧，把我的理智点到300%

8.摸了，睡觉

9.看看这房间怎么回事

10.san check

1d10=2 摸了

虽然精力充沛但博士还是决定今日不上朝了。

他衣服都没脱，瞅准床，噗通躺下就睡。

博士理智越高的时候，越难睡着，所以其实他翻来覆去半天不能进入梦乡。

这么干躺着的时候，他忽然听到门打开的声音，有人走进来了。

哎哟干嘛啊，你们能不能消停会。

博士坐起身，打算表达不满。

然而他面前出现的是一个完全陌生的人。

这是一个

1.黑发蓝眼的少年

2.橙发短裙少女

3.紫发遮面的少女

4.飘花瓣的大哥哥

5.装着机械手的胸特别大的美女

6.屁股上带着一堆放大镜的背头帅哥

7.爱！

8.master你该吃饭了（卫宫

9.master你该吃饭了（罗宾汉

10.穿着白大褂扎着橙色马尾看起来很散漫的男人

1d10=7 爱！

出现在博士面前的是一个皮肤蓝灰，圆睁着充满明亮疯狂光芒的双眼，全身装束捆绑得有那么点不堪入目，肌肉膨胀到接近爆炸的猛男。

长成这个样子的人，博士记忆中罗德岛好像没有，虽然他失忆了，但是他还是觉得应该没有。

这个猛男还露出整齐的牙齿，笑得充满了爱。被他满脸笑容地盯着，博士感觉理智都飞出去了一半。

那么博士怎么办呢

1.和他对话

2.喊银灰

3.喊兔小姐

4.喊医疗小车

5.喊凯尔茜

6.可能是幻觉，反正我神智一直不太正常，睡觉

7.逃出房间

8.你要干嘛，你要和我过两招吗，我是能手撕十个兵的人

9.对他笑容（摘下面罩

10.？

1d10=9 对他笑容

这里需要来测定一下博士的性别和容貌：

博士：男1 女2

1d2=1 男

博士颜值： 1-10 丑到要sc-美轮美奂我就是需要遮面来防止部下迷晕的兰陵王再世

1d10=3 相当抱歉，低于平均水平，可能差不多快毁容了

博士是个长得相当抱歉的男人呢。和他一比，对面的微笑猛男看起来都帅多了。

两人对视一笑，心有灵犀，博士甚至觉得自己有一些明白此人的内心感受。

猛男大喊一声“爱！”飞扑过来。

就在博士张开双臂打算接下这个看起来非常危险但充满热情的见面礼时，他忽然听到门外一个声音大喊一声“住手，斯巴达克斯！”，这个猛男就瞬间刹住了车。

嗯，有点遗憾呢。

门外的声音：

1.男 2.女

1d2=1 男

应声大步走进来的是一个黑发蓝眼的少年。他穿着银白色的紧身衣，看起来纤瘦结实，虽然很显然没有博士能打，但他的眼神相当沉着明亮。

哦哟，难道是新来的干员？

博士看他第一眼就对他：

1-10 感觉此人超级可疑不好危险——我 一见 钟情

1D10=1 感觉糟得不能再糟

嗯？是扑面而来备受女人和男人欢迎，仿佛世界中心救世主一般正义光明的强烈现充臭味！

仔细一看，这少年长得眉清目秀五官端正英姿勃勃，将来有望成为人中翘楚。

长得太帅了，应该爆炸。

那博士凶恶地把面罩扣回去，对他行使管理权：“你是什么人？哪个部门的？我要开除你。”

少年一愣：“我……是……master？”

嗯？

那他学历比我低。

博士没有那么恨了。

“你叫什么名字？代号是什么？”博士寻思问出身份之后马上去扣他的薪水。

“藤丸……藤丸立香？”少年被问懵了，“我没有什么代号？”

博士上下打量他一番。没有毛尾巴。没有爪子。没有动物耳朵。

“你是什么种族？”他又问。

“呃，我是人类……？你不是吗？”少年稀里糊涂地答道。

藤丸立香和博士见面了！在他眼里，这个人就是忽然出现在自己房间的一个怪东西呢。

那么他对博士的第一印象：

1-10 感觉此人超级可疑不好危险——我 一见 钟情

1D10=3 这 人 不 行

长得太丑了，丑得人精神一振啊。幸好他很快把面罩扣回去了。

虽然藤丸已经见过形形色色的从者，成为一个成熟的master了，这个人看起来精神极度不稳定的灰暗眼神还是给藤丸留下了强烈的印象。

对面的人听过他的说法之后，绕着他神经质地转了两圈，开始自言自语。

“看起来像小鸡似的。难道是黎博利？”他不确定地推测。

“那个……请问你在我的房间有什么事？你看起来和我一样没有多少魔力，应该不是从者吧？”

对于两人的问答，博士有种牛头不对马嘴的感觉。

鉴于刚刚对他的感觉超级差，博士开始思考是不是应该把这个莫名其妙鸠占鹊巢的外来者从屋里轰出去。

1.轰 2.不轰，对话

1d2=1 轰TMD

（这里附注一下，奇怪的事情是当时群里三个骰子都一致地甩出了1……）

那么博士伸手就提起了少年的领子……啊他的紧身服光溜溜的好难抓，还是提腋下吧。

于是博士掐着藤丸立香的两个胳膊底下把他提了起来。

哎哟，真的跟提小鸡似的，这小崽轻得像羽毛枕头。

被他举起来的少年倒是情绪相当稳定，没有要挣扎或者和他互殴的意思，在他两掌间一动不动的，明亮的眼睛紧盯他的脸。

博士本来做好一头槌给他敲傻的准备，看他不动就觉得很没意思，提着往外走。

这时候！旁边安静呆着的巨大猛男，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑了过来！

说时迟，那时快，久经沙场的博士甚至没看到他的行动，下一秒巨大的黑影就已经出现在眼前，这不是正常生物会有的速度！

斯巴达克斯 重 拳 出 击

1.博士天赋异禀受身成功，只被打碎头盔

2-9 博士受伤程度

10 濒死

1D10=8 博 士 不 行 了

博士被重拳猛击！

博士丧失了八成生命力！

博士晕厥了！

在博士的角度看来，整个事情如电光石火般迅速，还没等他反应过来，就有一个仿佛带刺大摆锤一样的巨型重击砸在腹部，他感觉自己整个人都飘了起来。

大概在脊背撞上天花板的时候，他就失去知觉了。

显而易见，在这个房间发生的事故造成了一些响动。罗德岛和迦勒底的各位有注意到吗？

罗德岛方面注意到异常的人（我在图鉴上随手摸的+参考群友推荐）

1.银灰

2.月见夜

3.极境

4.棘刺

5.刻俄柏

6.陈

7.阿米娅

8.狮蝎

9.红豆

10.艾雅法拉

11.能天使

12.星熊

13.赫拉格

14.傀影

15.蛇屠箱

16.讯使

17.陨星

18.角峰

19.吽

20.安塞尔

21.医疗小车lancet-2

22.斑点

23.拉普兰德

24.德克萨斯

1d24=14 傀影

迦勒底方面注意到异常的人（我在图鉴上随手摸的+参考群友推荐）

1.高文

2.罗宾汉

3.狼王

4.齐格飞

5.宫本武藏

6.BB

7.齐格鲁德

8.阿周那（弓）

9.卫宫（红弓）

10.特斯拉

11.孔明

12.兰陵王

13.阿尔托莉雅（剑）

14.亚瑟·潘德拉贡

15.莫里亚蒂

16.福尔摩斯

17.达芬奇亲（大小再骰）

18.玛修

19.贞德（黑）

20.爱迪生

21.吉尔·德·雷（C元帅）

22.安徒生

23.玉藻前（C）

24.梅林

1d24=22 安徒生


	2. Chapter 2

藤丸立香第一时间就勒令叫停斯巴达克斯的杀人行为，所以博士也就只挨了那么一拳而已。

当然啦，再来一拳人就没了。

不过斯巴达克斯今天尤其兴奋，不太听指挥的样子，藤丸只好扑到地上的男人身上，仗着自己和从者关系好不会被揍来暂时保护一下。

“达·芬奇，玛修！有谁在值班吗，快点来个人啊！”藤丸立香对着紧急通话器大喊，不过暂时没人理他。

刚刚出任务回来，可能这些人都在忙着调试仪器设备还有检查玛修的身体吧。毕竟人在迦勒底里，也不需要全程观测来保证安全了。

“啊，我还当什么事呢，你一个人在这叫得像被斯巴达克斯怎么着了一样……”

背后忽然响起不耐烦的声音，藤丸感觉有温暖的魔力罩在身上，伴随的是疼痛和虚弱迅速减退的活力感。

“写稿子本来就快累死了，还得在这用宝具帮你救死扶伤，我要是真的累死了，你从英灵座上别想把我再叫来。”

蓝发少年臂弯里夹着平板电脑，蹲在喋喋不休地抱怨着，但该做的治疗完全没停下。刚刚地上还像尸体一样的人，逐渐呼吸恢复，心跳也正常了。

“啊，安徒生，幸好你在，他没事吧？”藤丸立香松了口气。

“嗯，你要问我有事还是没事嘛……”安徒生眉头一皱，“这张脸看起来不像没事的样子。打开面具瞬间我还以为这是钟楼怪人被召唤出来了呢。”

“性命无忧就可以了，我觉得长相和实力之间没什么直接联系，”藤丸思考，“他虽然丑，但他似乎不是英灵。”

“当然不是啦！”安徒生突然恼火，“他就是个脊椎不正，浑身是旧伤，心脏做了个大手术，能活着就不错了的普通人类啦！真是浪费我的魔力！”

“你说拯救博士是——浪费魔力吗？”

忽然有一个诡异的柔和声音在两人的耳边响起来。这声音有种虚无缥缈的感觉，声音轻柔却直冲头顶，让人浑身发冷。

无声杀手傀影出现在了藤丸和安徒生身后！

傀影对两人的第一印象：

1-10 杀——什么嘛你们救得还蛮好的

1d10=4 你们是……敌人。

对于傀影来说，对面的两人非常可疑。但现在不是动手杀人的时候，而且博士可能也会阻止他这样做。跪在地上的少年似乎正在治疗博士，使用的魔力非常陌生，他不知底细，这也让他没有立刻起杀心。

“离开博士。”他并不想多说话。

“好的好的，这是误会，我们可以谈话的。”紧身服少年马上举起双手拉着蓝发少年退到角落，随时准备对不安定的斯巴达克斯无情使用麻痹技能。

“这不是你的房间吗，这人是入侵者啊，你怎么反而还往后躲。”安徒生嫌弃。

“不然呢，你去和那个assassin打一架？”藤丸立香撞撞他的肩，“你还职阶克制。”

“你对二星从者抱什么期待，我还没你能打呢。你赶紧放斯巴达克斯去自生自灭然后我们跑路。”安徒生不为所动。

在他俩你撞我我撞你的时候，那个无声出现的诡异男人俯下身，黑衣像幕布盖住了博士，下一瞬间就迅速消失在两人面前。

“……他好像不是从者哎，虽然很快，但他是抱着那个人跑出去的？我没看错吧。”藤丸迷茫。

“是啊，用腿蹭蹭蹭跑出去的。我还以为他马上就要放宝具了。而且他身边还有只黑猫。”安徒生也迷茫。

问题来了，傀影抱着博士离开这个房门后，他步入的是怎样的空间呢？

1.罗德岛

2.迦勒底

1d2=1 罗德岛

看到傀影和博士离开之后，藤丸当然是带着两个从者赶紧跑路去管制室问个究竟了。

离开这个房门后，他步入的是怎样的空间呢？

1.罗德岛

2.迦勒底

1d2=2 迦勒底

不得了了！博士被忽然出现的捆绑猛男给揍了！

罗德岛翻了天。

凯尔茜迅速给博士检查身体的时候，马上有大批人马冲进博士的房间打算和那个猛男清算总账。

敢碰我们的doctor我们今天就把你做成罗德岛方便面什么的。

进了博士的房间之后他们傻了。咦，博士的房间好洁白，好整齐。以前好像不是这样子的。

而且屋里没人，他们在来的路上也没发现陌生人的踪迹，简直像迷之密室犯罪。

难道是藏在了床底下，衣橱里？

银灰示意角峰去把这个房间整个摸一遍。而手下也照做了，但是这屋里几乎什么都没有，只有几套明显不是博士那个体型穿得进去的衣服。

“这些衣服露得都挺多啊，博士不是有露出恐惧症的吗？”讯使很迷惑。

“都让让都让让！我来看看，啊这个房间是怎么回事啊！啊你们手上拿的衣服看起来面料非常奇特，快让我分析分析。”闻讯赶来的可露希尔表情一点都不像博士刚被揍了，看起来欢天喜地的。

现在这个房间里有多少人？

1-10 

1d10=2

其他人摸了一圈都跑出去找逃犯了，只有银灰和可露希尔还在。

银灰先生跟可露希尔探讨这个问题吗？

1.我只和盟友说话

2.你怎么看

1d2=1 我只和盟友说话

放着可露希尔激动不已翻箱倒柜研究这个奇异的新房间，银灰沉默地在屋内踱步。

银灰的大脑转起来了！

银灰的眼神犀利起来了！

观察了一圈屋内，他得出了这样的结论：

1.罗德岛有入侵者

2.有人偷偷装修了这个房间

3.除了我之外还有人可以自由进出盟友的房间

4.这是某个人的能力

5.现在就把这个房间拆了，盟友去我那住

6.这空间很陌生，仿佛来自另一个世界

1d6=1 罗德岛有入侵者

罗德岛不安全。我要立刻回到盟友身边去。

银灰看着可露希尔抱着一堆衣服跑了，环视室内，也匆匆大步离开。

另一方面，听闻藤丸描述，迦勒底留守的从者们也是勃然大怒。

什么，有人潜入了master的房间，还对他又摸又抱的！我都不能随便进master的房间！

气势汹汹打算杀回来的从者有多少人呢？

1-10

1d10=1 1人

？

藤丸立香自己都觉得奇怪。怎么值班的只有一个从者呢，这怎么好意思带回去啊，万一打不过怎么办？

这个从者是

（从之前的24列表中抽选，遇到安徒生重新投，安徒生不愿意再来了）

1d24=15 莫里亚蒂

（？居然是他，骰哥你不对劲）

“要不咱俩还是在这等着吧。要是有人追杀过来再说……”

看着莫里亚蒂那张老不正经的脸，藤丸就失去了返回的勇气。

“哎你不要小瞧我啊，这种谜案需要的不就是我超人的大脑吗？我保证给你还原犯罪全过程，比那个什么得意的男人做得还好呢。”莫里亚蒂大爷跃跃欲试。

“但是你的腰……”藤丸的眼神充满怀疑，“你看起来比那个被斯巴达克斯捶翻的叔叔还不行呢。而且为什么现在就剩我们两个啊，连斯巴达克斯和安徒生都跑了。其他人都去干嘛了？”

那是因为：

1.不知道，就是迦勒底里忽然很多人不见了（指飞去泰拉大陆惹

2.大家都去看玛修跳舞了（欢迎各位去玩玛修唱歌跳舞游戏，啥都好，就是高画质要一点配置

3.没什么原因，刚出任务回来，大家都摸了

4.迦勒底选美大赛

5.迦勒底好声音

6.去麻雀屋泡温泉了

7.不知道，本来这两天迦勒底里人就忽多忽少的（指早就开始有人来回飞泰拉大陆惹

8.嗯哼你猜呀谁知道呢（指有事就抓莫里亚蒂

9.福尔摩斯和达·芬奇叫全员去开会了，让你先休息（指发现了时空紊乱接口的大事件

10.因为迦勒底里忽然来了奇怪的动物（指有干员飞来迦勒底惹

1d10=3 没什么原因，刚出任务回来，大家都摸了


	3. Chapter 3

  


  


  


得知其实没有什么特别的原因，只是没人管事，藤丸感到一阵无力。 

我不是你们最可爱的master吗，为什么刚刚有陌生人冲进我的房间，你们都像是没事一样，满羁绊时许下的那些诺言呢？ 

算了， 陌生人忽然闯进房间的事情以前也经常发生。可能大家见怪不怪了，更何况那个人还是个人类。 

“那……我觉得慎重起见，我们还是至少先去把福尔摩斯和达·芬奇亲喊出来，玛修很辛苦了，让她休息吧，”藤丸握拳，眼神坚毅，“但孔明必须要加班。” 

  


master在迦勒底里找到需要的人选所花的时间（需要与罗德岛方面对照）： 

1-10 越大时间越长 秒找到-花费一天 

（由于猛男骰哥暂时挂了，换了另一个竞争上岗临时骰，走向可能会变） 

**1d10=1 出门转角遇到你**

  


罗德岛方面，为了治疗被捶出馅儿的博士，凯尔茜和其他医疗兵也是忙上加忙。他看起来被捶得就差一口气了，但外伤都很不可思议地愈合，根据傀影报告，可能是一名蓝发少年特殊的魔力治疗所致。 

既然都找不到真凶，不治好博士没人指挥我们啊，好慌张。 

博士被救醒能正常说话所需的时间（与迦勒底方面对照）： 

1-10 越大时间越长 秒苏醒-需要一天 

**1d10 =1 我博士就是常山赵子龙金钟罩铁布衫，挨狂阶英灵一拳也是小意思，银灰刚回来我就醒了**

  


“盟友，看来罗德岛有入侵者。你觉得如何，需要拉响警报提高警戒级别吗？” 

银灰英姿飒爽仪态端正地在病床旁边的椅子上坐着，看到博士醒来他就放心了，优雅从容。 

角峰站在他旁边忙着削苹果：“我觉得未必是入侵者？罗德岛人太多了，一些新招入的干员，博士也很陌生的。我觉得既然会出手治疗他，应该就不是敌人啦。” 

博士对此事的态度 

  


1.想念爱 

2.不是女干员我没有兴趣的，把那些人全都开除 

3.叫人事部和进入登记部门查查有无一个叫藤丸立香的少年 

4.我很怕，银灰你要对我寸步不离 

5.老子就是常山赵子龙以下省略来几个撕几个就好了你们不要担心，各自回去睡觉 

6.我昏迷过去之后发生了什么事，我需要情报（冷静分析 

7.罗德岛还有空房间吗（想搬家了 

8.那个少年说他是人类。这个世界有人类这种种族吗？ 

9.对陪护猛男没兴趣，支开银灰叫他妹来，我需要大尾巴的温暖 

10.拉 警 报 肃 查 罗 德 岛 

  


**1d10=4 我很怕，银灰你要对我寸步不离**

（？） 

  


博士想起了被爱酱打出馅儿的恐惧！ 

博士的san归零了！ 

“太可怕了，”他开始糠筛般发抖，向床边的人伸出手，“银灰，攻击我的那个，不是正常的生物，那个怪物就像巨型兵器……” 

银灰沉着冷静握住他的手：“有我在，盟友不需要再担忧了。角峰，你去和阿米娅协调，继续监控那个房间，有什么问题马上报告。” 

已经迅速削完苹果切好块的角峰抽纸巾擦擦手，得令离去。 

  


另一方面，迦勒底需要先进行几个判定。 

达·芬奇亲是小是大？（世界线的进度，同样也可判断罗曼还在不在（悲 

1.大 2.小 

  


**1d2=2 撞上的是可爱的小达·芬奇呢！罗曼已经不在了（哭诉**

  


现在咕哒夫的随侍从者是谁？（喜爱从者，蹲房间聊天的那个） 

投两个1d100相加，从wiki图鉴前两百里随机选1。(不需要1，因为玛修摸了。) 

  


**89+36=125 俵藤太**

  


随侍从者为什么此刻不在master身边也不在房间里呢？ 

1.飞去泰拉大陆惹 

2.因为去厨房产米了 

**1d2=1 飞了**

  


好吧，大米缸他看来是去另一个世界产米了，我们暂且搁置不谈。 

藤丸也不知道他最喜欢的米缸哥怎么就关键时刻不在身边，他对这个兄弟很失望，已经开始寻思换一个随侍了。 

“大事不好啊，我房间里有一个可疑的男人入侵，他又高又壮又丑，看起来精神也不太稳定，眼神有点像狂阶。” 

听到藤丸立香结结巴巴地把刚刚的事情复述一遍，达·芬奇想了想。 

“那我调你房间的监控头看一看吧。” 

哦还有这招呢！藤丸为自己不用去房间冒险感到高兴。 

“等等，我房间原来有监控头啊。”他忽然警觉。 

“那当然啊，以前都是罗曼在管你的身体，不仅有摄像头还有体温心跳监控呢，都是他安装的。不过现在平时没人会看啦，放心。” 

一点都不放心。而且不要这个时候提起罗曼啊。 

看到房间监控时，在场说说笑笑几个人的神情都忽然严肃起来。 

房间里有人。看装束和容貌，绝对不是迦勒底登记在案的召唤从者或是工作人员。 

此刻房间里的人有 

1-10个 

**1D10=4人**

  


从之前的优选列表里抽四个： 

**1D24=16 讯使**

**1D24=8 狮蝎**

**1D24=15 蛇屠箱**

**1D24=19 吽**

  


出现在监控头里的四个人，大概两男两女，基本都有着异常的体貌特征。尤其其中那个提着橙红色盾牌的壮汉，脸似乎都已经不是人了…… 

“这个有点像异闻带里面见过的人啊。”藤丸用手指点点屏幕上长着犬科头部和毛绒大尾巴的男人。 

“等等，正好你房间有体征监控设施，我要调查一下这些人的状态，”达·芬奇亲开始火速操作，“你叫上几个能打的人，守到外面走廊上。从迦勒底内部完全没有侵入警告来看，他们可能是直接出现在这个房间里的。” 

“咦，还是要我去打吗？”藤丸心里一虚。 

“那当然，迦勒底哪次出了事不用你去打了？” 

倒也没错。 

  


罗德岛方面，继续监控房间并没有什么收获的干员们，开始有些无聊了。话说回来，可露希尔来装个监控摄像头不就好了吗，又不是不会搞。 

那么他们决定 

1.打牌 

2.搓麻将 

3.继续严肃蹲守 

4.散了散了，讯使你加油 

5.吽哥炒几个下酒菜来 

6.感到了 某种 监视的 气息！ 

  


**1d6=6 干员的眼神犀利起来了！**

  



	4. Chapter 4

那么这里需要测定另一个问题：泰拉大陆的生物强度有多高呢？和英灵的水准差异有多少？ 

干员强度和英灵的接近程度（以六星干员和五星英灵为标准，低星干员根据星级有所减值，低星对上高星时酌情加减）： 

1-10 接近人类-可以手撕英灵 

**1d10=5 嗯，有点打不过呢**

  


(解释一下这个投点，意思是测定[干员与英灵的强度接近程度]，10就完全可以划等号，1就是干员对于英灵来说强度类似普通人类。测定的是[强度的相等性]而不是[打得过的概率]，5差不多就是能打一打但是强度差一些这样吧) 

  


最先反应过来的是安静思考的狮蝎，她抬起头来缓缓环视一圈屋内，轻声问话：“你们感觉到了吗？” 

感觉到什么啊？其他几个人也抬头感觉了一下。 

“还真有点什么，”吽抬手抓抓毛茸茸的后脑，“好像哪里有视线似的。我的脊背发痒。” 

“不是哪里有……就在这里，”讯使凭借敏锐的观察力，很快就发现了墙壁角落的监视镜头，“结构很精致呢。和罗德岛用的器材好像不太一样。” 

“那我们接下来要怎么办啊？”蛇屠箱欢快地举起球棒，“我去守住门口？” 

“等一下，我联系博士问问。”讯使走到角落去尝试通讯了。 

  


博士表示我好怕，怕得要死，反正银灰在我身边就可以了，你们看着办。 

  


听到这个反应的讯使决定还是不要原意传达了。 

“博士的意思还是让我们静观其变。其实没错啦，毕竟我们也不知道这个监视是通往哪里的。我试着叫可露希尔或者送葬人来看看能不能反追踪吧。” 

听讯使这么一说，狮蝎伸出纤细的手指按在墙上，她背后的钩状尾巴危险地来回卷动了一下。 

“把墙拆开，查看走线的话，也可以找到源头哦。”她细声细气地说。 

讯使打了个冷战：“不不不，咱们还是冷静一点，和平解决为主。别忘了你拆的可能也是罗德岛的墙啊。” 

  


此时其实藤丸少年就带着人马猫在外面的走廊上呢。 

这里就先看看藤丸带了几个人来吧，因为本来大家都摸得厉害，就投个1d6吧。 

**1d6=5人**

不得了！居然在懒散的迦勒底中召集到了五个打手！来看看他们各自是谁吧！ 

在之前的优选列表中抽5 

**15,4,13,14,10**

**莫里亚蒂，齐格飞，阿尔托莉雅（saber），旧剑，特斯拉**

  


（值班的两个骰娘步调一致疯狂投15，重投了好几次，你们有多喜欢莫里亚蒂） 

（而且旧剑也重复出点了，这就是完美男人对骰娘的致命吸引力吗） 

  


其他人先不论，至少光明正义的saber和旧剑还是骑士风范，让人安心的。可能藤丸需要担心的首先是Excalibur光炮会不会直接把他房间连同基地一起烧了。 

“所以说，由我打头阵，直接进去和他们对话不就可以了吗？”阿尔托莉雅觉得这事没什么好迟疑的，“既然不知是敌是友，就应该直接表明我方态度。埋伏不是什么好主意。” 

“哎呀，话不能这么讲啊，你看到里面那个可爱小姐的尾巴了吗？挨上一下可不得了，”莫里亚蒂反手捶捶自己的腰窝，“我有一个大胆的推测，现在这个房间其实和什么地方连通了，他们走进这个房间确实是进入了迦勒底，但也就局限在那个房间内。不然这么多人，早就该有警报了。我们守在外面才是收益最大化的策略嘛。” 

“这样吧，”藤丸拿出了久经沙场的决断力，“亚瑟你上。你长得帅。” 

“？长得帅和解决现在的问题有什么关系吗？”亚瑟王眨了眨正义无瑕的漂亮绿眼睛。 

“根据我的经验，长得帅好活命，同理长得漂亮也不容易死，参见当时被兰斯洛特救下的达·芬奇亲，”藤丸严肃地说，“我觉得迦勒底里长得最有正义感的，除了我就是你了！因为我太弱小了，所以你上。” 

“原来如此，很有道理。那我去了。”亚瑟·潘德拉贡认真点头，接受了这个意见。 

  


敲了敲门才礼貌进入房间的亚瑟·潘德拉贡立刻引起了屋内四人的高度警觉。 

四个干员嗖地就掏出了家伙事来。 

来测定一下互相的第一印象吧！人有点多，简化处理： 

亚瑟对屋内四人的第一印象： 

1-10 看来是需要肃清的邪道-欢迎你们来到温暖的迦勒底大家庭 

**1D10=8 朋友们，让我们放下争议，友好相谈，你们看我这张毫无邪念的帅脸，是不是有种如沐春风的温暖**

  


屋内四人对亚瑟的第一印象： 

1-10 看来是超强的危险敌人-欢迎你来到温暖的罗德岛大家庭 

**1D10=10 误会！都是误会！我们爱死这个看起来正义光明帅到出水的金发碧眼美男子了！**

  


本来还充满警惕，打算上去按倒绑起来再说，和亚瑟王对上视线的瞬间，屋里的四个人就忽然安静下来，也放下了手里的武器。 

“午安，请问你们可以报上自己的来历和姓名吗？”亚瑟王微微一笑，点头致意，“我不方便报真名，你们可以叫我Saber。这里是人理存续保障机构迦勒底，你们忽然造访的目的是……？” 

屋内的四个人谁来应答他的问题呢？ 

1.讯使 2.蛇屠箱 3.吽 4.狮蝎 

**1d4=3 吽**

（两个骰娘一致推选吽哥呢……） 

  


吽摇摇大尾巴，热情地上去和这个穿着一身银白盔甲的英俊男人握了手。 

“我们也不知道这是怎么回事，这里应该是博士……是我们的领导者的住处。忽然这里变得像另一个房间，而且还出现了从没见过的人，博士因为这些人的攻击受了重伤，所以我们在这里调查怎么回事。” 

吽觉得面前这个男人很好说话，就讲得仔细了一些。两人离的很近，他甚至都兴不起战意来思考自己的盾牌能不能挡住对方的攻击。 

金发美男子思考了一会，沉稳地点点头。 

“我明白了。我想这其中可能有很大的误会。我们来自两个不同的地方，却进入了同一个房间，听起来好像是两个地方在这里产生了交界。” 

吽点点头，看看剩下的三人没意见，就接着他的话说：“嗯，我也觉得是这样。至于接下来的事，就不是我们说了算了，最好是你们这边管事的和我们这边管事的商量一下……嗯，看看怎么解决这个问题。” 

“好的，请给我几分钟，我去和master谈一谈。请你们暂时不要离开这里，根据我们这边的测算，你们离开房间之后就会回到迦勒底之外的空间去了。”金发男子点头。 

  


美男子使者走后，讯使立刻接通老板和博士的通话频道，简单讲明事件过程。 

那么此时博士从我好怕阿巴阿巴中恢复了吗？ 

博士的恢复程度： 

1-10 我是一只可怜的小松鼠我今天要睡在银灰的大衣里-你们做好护卫准备，我现在就来 

**1d10=2 我是一只……阿巴阿巴阿巴阿巴**

  


还是叫可露希尔这种管用的技术人员来谈吧。讯使无奈地想。 

  


听闻亚瑟王带来的和谈消息，藤丸露出一副“如何我是不是料事如神，我也是经历过无数生死斗的成熟男人”这样得意的表情。 

特斯拉先生就显得有些遗憾，他都已经做好整个房间高压交流电刑的准备了。 

“嗯？要和管事的人谈判啊……你是在说我们的所长吗？他下午吃坏了肚子，现在还在厕所哦，”达·芬奇在通话频道中犹豫着，“藤丸君你先去和他们谈谈吧。看样子，不会打起来了。” 

“我先去？我可是你们唯一的master，我要是有个三长两短可怎么办？”藤丸一愣。 

“有我在，你不会有事的。” 

“有我在，你不会有事的。” 

阿尔托莉雅和亚瑟·潘德拉贡异口同声，然后同时闭嘴，无言地对视了一眼。 

“你看，他们都这样说了。你不相信你的从者吗？”达·芬奇忍着笑说。 

“哼，我上了！我今天还有三道令咒呢！”藤丸掰了掰腕关节，视死如归地冲进自己的房间。 

  


此时米缸哥俵藤太在泰拉大陆过得如何呢： 

1.混进了某个组织，还挺吃得开（之后再投是哪个组织 

2.流浪 

3.我已经回迦勒底了 

4.莫名其妙收到了招聘书，这上面好像写着罗德岛 

5.整合组织觉得我是个人才 

6.我 好喜欢 兽耳（指看中了某个有兽耳有尾巴的毛茸茸干员跟着人家溜达了 

  


以上需要再判定的选项，等要用到时再投。 

  


**1d6=6 毛茸茸 真是 太棒了**

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


现在my room里，迦勒底六人，罗德岛四人，实打实塞十个，真可以形容为水泄不通。 

藤丸的担心很多余，刚刚经过好感度拉满的友好交涉之后，对方并没有以牙还牙把他打出馅儿的战意。 

实在觉得太挤，吽拉着占地面积过大的狮蝎撤了，留下讯使和蛇屠箱留守，迦勒底方面为了表示诚意也撤得只剩下两个亚瑟王（？）了。 

“哦，原来如此，看来不是地区的错乱，可能是两个世界的时空交叉到一起了？这可真是匪夷所思啊。” 

大概听完藤丸简单的讲解，讯使觉得还挺新鲜。人理烧却这种事儿，在藤丸看来很严重，不过讯使觉得还好，毕竟泰拉大陆隔三差五就来一顿陨石和火山大爆发的，烧也烧得挺猛呢。 

过了好一会，忙得跳脚的可露希尔风风火火冲进来了，她手上提着一大堆衣服，正是之前从这个房间捞出去的御主礼装。 

“这些衣服是你的吗？你先和我说说，这些到底有什么用途，怎么穿？我从上面探测到了奇特的魔力流动系统，甚至似乎还附带了法术，但我解析不出来。快说，快说！” 

藤丸被逼近而来的美少女吓得后退几步，坐在了床上。 

“就算你问我……我也就只是穿上，然后放出上面设定好的技能啊。” 

这时围观的达·芬奇忽然通过广播喊话：“啊，这个问题我来解释吧。让藤丸君把通信器给你。” 

于是两个核心技术人员就躲到角落去进行高强度技术交流了。 

  


可露希尔和达·芬奇的交流解明程度： 

1-10 搞不清咋回事呢-我们已经完全搞明白这个房间的形成原理了 

**1d10=8 害，这点乱子，对我们这样的天才来说就是小意思**

  


所以要谈啥啊？ 

藤丸迷茫地看向长着小鹿耳朵的黑发青年。青年回看他的眼神也挺迷茫的。 

“所以，你们罗德岛那里到底什么样子啊？有没有照片什么的？”藤丸试着搭话。 

“有啊，你要看我们罗德岛今年的干员夏装杂志吗？”讯使从腰包里掏出了精致的袖珍书，“泳装拍得很棒哦。” 

“呃，泳装啊，我们这儿也有，每年都是非常糟糕的回忆呢……”藤丸不仅不兴奋，还露出相当疲惫的神情。 

  


看到罗德岛新装杂志期刊的藤丸，目光忽然落在了 

1.哇这个兽耳妹妹真是太棒了（指刻俄柏时装 夏卉FA333 

2.这世界上没有比机车美人更性感的东西了（指可颂时装 探寻者SK03 

3.这个眼神深邃迷人的海盗哥是谁（指银灰时装 探寻者SKm01 

4.啊，是白肌红发美人，红发拨清波！（指红豆复刻时装 悠然假日HD01 

5.她 会 撒盐 烤肉（指伊芙利特复刻时装 日晒SS.SP 

6.啊这可爱的猫耳双马尾，难道就是传说中的完美爱豆泳装身材（指空复刻时装 夏卉FA361 

  


**1d6=5 这烤肉看起来真好吃**

  


藤丸的目光落在用高贵冷傲姿势桀骜不驯撒盐烤肉的少女身上，不由得对着香喷喷的烤肉流下了口水。 

“看起来真好吃啊，今天去问问卫宫能不能做烤肉吧……”他喃喃道。 

“哦，其实是拍得好，伊芙利特掌握不好火候，有时候会烤成炭，”讯使单眼眨了眨，“但是用她的魔力火焰烤出来的东西别有一番风味，没烤糊的时候还是不错的。要是你能来罗德岛就好了，可以尝一尝。” 

  


  


解明了房间问题成因的两个高级技术人员，有找到消除这个问题的办法吗？ 

1-10 已经没救了你们两个大概要一辈子住一起了--没问题，给我们一个月，就能把紊乱的时空拆开 

  


**1d10=3 好难啊**

（这是要合住到关服了吗……） 

  


可露希尔和达·芬奇意识到，现在时空的交错实际上是和人捆绑的，和房间没有绝对的关系。不如说是因为这房间是博士的住处，才变得与藤丸的房间重叠，就算两人搬去别的地方居住，这个重叠点也会随之挪动过去。 

这可真是一个难解的问题。至少在现阶段讨论中，可露希尔和达·芬奇罕有地一筹莫展。 

向两边的成员们传达了这个问题之后： 

  


罗德岛方面的态度：（受刚刚满骰的影响，投点结果+3） 

1-10 不可以！这实在是对博士安全的极大威胁！--- 好像也没什么问题啊。就当成博士多了一个室友吧，有人照顾他，我们还挺放心呢 

  


1d10=1 1+3=4 心里觉得这个事还挺膈应的！不过这个组织看起来也没多坏，先保持警惕观察吧。 

  


迦勒底方面的态度：（受刚刚高投点的影响，投点结果+2） 

1-10 这个罗德岛怕不是个新的需要消灭的特异点 --- 好像也没什么问题啊，反正藤丸的房间谁都可以去睡的，那人还是个人类，能怎样 

  


1d10=2 2+2=4 还是觉得特异点嫌疑挺大的！不过这个组织看起来也没多坏，先保持警惕观察吧。 

（各自加值不一样居然还能得到相同结果呢wwww） 

  


藤丸被烤肉所吸引了，这副仿佛喷出香味的照片对他的刺激和迦勒底的伙食待遇成正比。 

当然我们不是怀疑迦勒底厨神们的水平，但如果咕哒夫正在经历比较严苛的主线，巧从者难为无米之炊的可能性也是有的。 

迦勒底最近的伙食水平： 

1-10 我已经过了几天靠营养片活下去的日子了--山 珍 海 味 吃 到 撑 

  


**1d10=2 烤肉令我 眼 瞳 充 血**

  


“这，这，这张照片能，给我吗？这本杂志卖吗？” 

藤丸当然还有人类最后御主的志气，不会开口肉吃，但望图止饥（？）的欲望还是有的。他瞪着那张伊芙利特，眼神都直了。 

对于他这个反应，讯使理解到问题实质了吗？ 

1.他原来这么想吃肉吗 2.原来他喜欢小女孩，倒也没啥问题啦 

**1d2=1 这孩子饿坏了**

  


“你这么想吃烤肉吗？那我之后去罗德岛后厨里给你拿一份来。哎呀，其实罗德岛会做饭的人很多的，刚刚出去的吽就很会做荤菜呢。” 

讯使摸索了一会，从兜里找出一个真空包装的肉干递给他：“这个也是罗德岛自制的。很好吃哦。” 

藤丸大受感动。罗德岛的人真是太好了，不管迦勒底其他人怎么看，现在他眼中的罗德岛就是一座发着金光的肉山。 

他一定得对那个什么博士好一点，毕竟关系到自己的伙食呢。 

  


烦人的判定又来了！经过了一天的混乱之后，这天晚上的博士从我好怕阿巴阿巴中恢复了吗？ 

他是否清醒冷静，和他今晚在哪里过夜有很大关系。 

恢复程度1-10 大概到6左右就可以算是他冷静了 

**1d10=4 还是感觉心慌意乱**

  


看来博士的精神不太好。很可能像跳鼠一样飞向天花板的时候，他还磕到了头。幸好还有头盔，不然他现在可能傻得更严重呢。 

  


银灰陪了一天博士。他对这个事情的看法是： 

1.你既然是罗德岛的领导人就该有点出息。回你自己的房间去。 

2.这个人时不时情绪跌到谷底要钻进我大衣的，习惯了（指该干嘛干嘛，带博士回自己房间休息 

3.我也要让那个小子 飞上天花板 

4.盟友，我有工作要处理，失陪了。（指放博士一人在病房 

5.我要亲自去会会可能要和盟友长期室友的男人。（博士一个人蹲病房 

6.我陪你。（指加个床在病房陪护过夜 

  


**1d6=5 讯使，去联络，我要和迦勒底的master会面**

  



	6. Chapter 6

因为两边虽然互相警惕，但还不算关系太糟，迦勒底方面很快答应了会面。 

在那个洁白如新的房间里，银灰见到了讯使口中“看眼神应该经历了很多生死考验”的奇特少年。 

确实没有任何他熟悉的种族特征。如果这个男孩自称人类的话，那这个种族看起来非常的娇弱，他从藤丸立香身上感觉不到任何杀气或是魔力，自己可能单手就能攥断少年细瘦的脖颈了。 

对这样一个少年，他的第一印象是： 

1-10 如此平庸的生物怎么能完成他所描述的那些壮举，太可疑了---看着他率直明亮的眼睛，我 的 心脏 为什么 有些 抽紧 

  


**1D10=6 嗯，我认可了**

  


虽然藤丸立香的脸上还有稚气，但他似乎很习惯这种谈判，没有带任何护卫独自前来，对答也很流利。银灰从他冷静的情绪和坚定的眼神中看出了一些东西。 

虽然不能确定有利，但可以肯定无害。盟友和他接触是安全的。 

“那么，盟友有劳你照顾了。”他主动和少年握手，而对方也镇定自若地回握。 

对于一次能打一百个的银灰来说，他的握力就像小婴儿一样轻柔无力。 

  


银灰很忙，银灰还要替傻掉的博士处理许多事，完成简短会面后，他马上就决定离开。藤丸立香送他出门。 

打开门时，银灰看着外面明显是罗德岛的走廊，又看了一眼少年。 

“在你眼里，门外的景色是什么样？”他问道。 

“嗯？呃，就是我房间的外面……迦勒底的走廊。”藤丸迷茫地回答。 

“原来如此。这种时空的错乱真是有些新鲜。” 

银灰点点头，抬脚往外走。 

  


这时候，银灰发现自己： 

1.回到了罗德岛熟悉的走廊中 2.？ 

**1d2=2**

  


在银灰踏出门的瞬间，他感到一股诡异的凉意。 

反射地握紧了手杖，他发现瞬息之间，他踏上的已经是陌生的地面。 

空气中弥漫着毫无生机的味道。闻起来非常干净，但有种循环净化过的气味，而不是罗德岛内自由流通的空气。 

周围一片寂静。他缓缓抬头，看着面前银白与淡绿拼接的墙壁。无论是明亮的平顶灯还是光可鉴人的地面，都流露出一股与世隔绝的冰冷感。 

“咦？你，你怎么站在……门外？” 

身后响起少年的声音，他回过头，看到身后还是刚刚那个房间，而自己站在与房间相连的走廊上。 

“……看来，这里就是迦勒底了。”银灰平静地说道。 

  


??? 

藤丸思考了一会，才理解到这个长着雪豹尾巴的帅哥是真的站在了迦勒底的地面上。 

夭寿了，这个时空紊乱怎么还带其他人来凑热闹的，只有我的房间出问题还不够吗？ 

“啊，这……”还在屋内的藤丸急忙把门扶住，示意他快回来，“难道从我的房间出去，就可能会跑串门吗……你要不要再试试进出一下这个门？” 

这里首先判定一个神秘的投点： 

1-10 

**1D10=8**

(这里判定的东西之后会在剧情里说明w) 

  


自己身处迦勒底这个事情，银灰的反应是： 

1.对迦勒底感兴趣，不急着回去 

2.我很担心盟友，我要寻找尽快回去的办法 

  


**1d2=1 让我康康** （CV：小西克幸 

  


“不必惊慌。”早已不知经历过多少惊险的银灰并没有很慌乱，他抬起手来示意对方也保持冷静。 

“这……那……我带你去找达·芬奇问问，既然她都说已经弄明白时空紊乱的成因了，可能也知道你怎么做才能回去。” 

对于藤丸的担忧，银灰却并不在意：“没有关系。罗德岛并不是我的企业，我就算暂时不在，它也可自行运转。我对迦勒底的情况有些兴趣，由你做向导，带我参观吧。” 

嗯？ 

对他的发言，藤丸的感想是： 

1-10 他这是要光明正大来刺探情报吗-他好帅他好硬汉我尊敬他 

**1d10=4 呃，您这个反应还挺稀奇的。我觉得怪怪的，但是你开心就好**

  


“参观……迦勒底可能大部分地方都不……不方便参观，我们是……是秘密机构。有点……怎么说呢，魔术是一种隐秘的东西……”藤丸汗如雨下，“能看的可能只有食堂啊，娱乐室那些地方……” 

“可以。”银灰简洁地说。 

“可，可以吗？？”藤丸一愣。 

“带路吧。”银灰的语气不容辩驳。 

看来罗德岛的怪人也不少呢。虽然他也不知道银灰这样的动物到底可不可以称之为“人”就是了。 

藤丸无奈地跟着走出房间，然后： 

1.？ 

2.他走到了银灰身边，并关好了房门 

  


**1D2=1 ？**

  


走向银灰的瞬间，藤丸立香感觉到一股诡异的凉意。 

他的周围忽然暗淡，眼前充斥着深灰的色调。有半秒时间，他以为迦勒底停电了。 

不对。 

他眼前是用金属护板加固的深灰墙壁，毫无装饰的浅灰地板。空气中充满着陌生的硝烟和食物的味道，流通而热烈，耳边也忽然传来隐约可闻的嬉笑打闹声。 

“……啊……” 

藤丸后退了一步。他环顾四周，身边没有银灰这号人物，身后还是自己房间那副纯白寂静的样子。 

正在发愣，他忽然听到近处传来脚步声。有人从对面走过来了。 

  


从之前的24优选列表中择一： 

**1d24=7 阿米娅**

（！！！是那个女人！是意想不到的主线感觉） 

  



	7. Chapter 7

和银灰一样，藤丸需要做一个神秘的投点检定： 

1-10 

1D10=8 

  


藤丸立香回过头，他面前出现的是一个穿着宽大的工作制服，长着两个长耳朵的少女。 

绿眼睛，白毛衣，格子裙，黑丝袜。乍看之下，她是一个很有学院风还带有一丝文静气息的少女，但藤丸的脑袋里瞬间警钟大作。 

她很强。她超级强。虽然没什么根据，但无数的生死战让藤丸本能地理解到面前站着的是一个怪物。 

而且这个耳朵……这里还真的全都是动物啊。虽然迦勒底里也有一些啦，不过论野生度的浓度，还是这里高一些。 

少女低着头，似乎在想事，等意识到他的视线抬起头时，她也是一惊。 

“别别别！别动手！我是藤丸立香，就是那个……你们博士的室友。”藤丸立香第一反应先高举双手告饶。反正没有从者的他就是没用啦。 

  


阿米娅对咕哒夫的第一印象如何呢？ 

1-10 屑--啊，他真可爱，我想保护他 

**1D10=6 他是一个好人**

  


咕哒夫对阿米娅的第一印象如何呢？ 

1-10 她就是沉睡的核弹，离她远点-----兽耳JK真是太棒了，我要和她贴贴 

**1D10=7 眼前一亮！**

  


第一眼打量对方，两人都留下了不错的印象，藤丸心里大松一口气，心想幸好自己今天穿的是阿特拉斯院的礼装，这女人要是对我动起手来，我怕是只能给自己上一个无敌然后抱头蹲防了。 

“没关系的，你不用怕，我不会伤害你的。博士的事情我都听说了，因为我一直在外处理事务刚刚才回来，我还没来得及看博士的房间变成什么样了……” 

少女摆着手安慰他几句后，才忽然想起来，对他伸出手。 

“你好，我是阿米娅，罗德岛已经与迦勒底签订了和平协议，我们现在是朋友组织的关系呢。” 

藤丸想都没想这只手有没有危险就一把握上去了。 

握上去之后才想了一下。 

这女孩要是有什么恶意，大概随便能把他的胳膊整条撕下来。总觉得以前在哪里冒险的时候就发生过这样的事。 

我这样是为了表现迦勒底的大度与友好，我不是被美色迷惑啊！绝对不是。 

“我叫藤丸立香，呃，姓藤丸，名立香，”藤丸不太清楚这个世界的文化，姑且先解释一下，“我是刚刚想要给银灰带路，忽然就进了罗德岛，我还没摸清状况……” 

阿米娅吃惊地睁大眼睛：“银灰？” 

“啊……就……总之……你是刚回来吧？可能不太清楚状况，罗德岛和迦勒底通过这个房间连在一起了，银灰出门的时候去了迦勒底，我跟着他出去，就……在这里了。” 

藤丸也不知道自己解释清楚没有。 

阿米娅觉得清楚吗： 

1-10 语无伦次啊-我理解了 

**1d10=5 马马虎虎听懂了**

  


“所以，进出这个门就会进入你们那边的时空吗？” 

检查过房间之后，阿米娅看看藤丸，谨慎地走出门，但什么都没发生。 

少年跟在她后面，也正常地出来了。 

藤丸叹息：“看来很有随机性。我也不知道具体是什么情况，我本来要带银灰去找达……我们那边的技术人员的。” 

两人谈话的过程中，附近有人经过吗？ 

1.有（再投人数） 2.没有 

**1d2=2 没有**

  


“虽然第一次来就评论别人的房间不太合适……”阿米娅犹豫了一下才开口，“这是你的房间吧。真是整洁啊。博士的房间就很……” 

嗯，当然啦，看我这么整洁清秀神采奕奕的样子，也能想的出来我和那个裹得武装到牙齿的阴沉大叔不一样嘛。 

被夸了总是高兴的，藤丸对少女的赞赏很受用。 

阿米娅看着房间，表情透着担心：“不过，去那边的居然是银灰啊……我听说，似乎除了派人使用这个房间的通讯器之外，没有什么其他的办法联络上迦勒底。我很担心银灰先生的状况。毕竟他如果出什么事，情况就会变得很难处理了。” 

藤丸思考了一下：“是吗？我觉得银灰根本不慌。他还主动要我带他参观迦勒底呢。” 

“嗯……不是银灰有什么问题，是博士，你可能看出来了，博士的精神不是很稳定，”阿米娅叹息，“银灰先生在的时候，他就会好很多。” 

“不过，迦勒底和罗德岛在这个房间是相通的吧。就算一时回不来，他们还可以在这个房间见面啊。似乎没什么问题。”藤丸思考。 

“这么一说，确实是呢。” 

  


两个人正站在门口聊着，眼前忽然出现了奇怪的一幕。 

门口好像有一个透明的显示屏似的，有一个身影从什么都没有的截面中踏出，先是脚，然后是手，然后是身体。 

等这个影子整个出现，步入房间时，藤丸认出了他是谁。 

和之前一样，两个1d100相加，在wiki图鉴前两百中随机一人。 

**2D100=93+52=145 吉尔伽美什（caster）**

（草，是贤王wwwwww） 

  



	8. Chapter 8

大步踏进房间的男人俊美白肌，有一头显眼的金发和俯瞰一切气势非凡的红瞳。光看外表就已经不同凡响，他周身透出一股难以形容的强势和威压感——这不仅因为他睥睨周遭的傲慢神情，还来自于英灵的魔力。 

  


首先还是来看看贤王今天穿的什么衣服吧： 

1.贤王的正装 2.金平板！ 

**1D2=2 夏威夷股神造访惹！**

  


这个男人容貌极度显眼，穿得倒是非常轻便，中袖紫色衬衫颇有夏日风情。他的手揣在米白长裤的兜内，臂弯里夹着金色的平板电脑。 

“喂！小子，给本王出来，闹出这么大的事，你自己倒是跑了？！藤丸立香！” 

一走进房间，他就用超大的音量在屋里怒喝起来。 

听到他喊自己的全名，藤丸吓得汗毛倒竖，立刻当街立正敬礼：“是！到！我在！王您有什么吩咐？” 

阿米娅迷茫地看着他。 

屋内的人离他们很近，却像是什么都没听到，还在屋内来回转圈，单手就把藤丸的床提了起来，低头看床下，嘴里还在吼着“杂种别想逃避工作”之类的怒骂。 

“咦？他怎么没反应，难道我们这里从房间里看不到听不到……”藤丸忽然反应过来，“可能真的是这样，毕竟我在房间里也只能看到迦勒底的走廊。” 

“大概是的。”阿米娅点头。 

“不好意思，失陪了。” 

这么说着，藤丸匆忙冲了进去，刚一露脸，还没开口说话，屋内的男人就转过身来，瞬间移动到他身边，提着领子把他的头砰地按到了墙上。 

阿米娅吓得一愣。 

  


阿米娅对贤王的第一印象： 

1-10 这个人实在是太粗鲁太野蛮了藤丸要被他杀了---这个美男子有一种王者气概，莫名让人信服，虽然他看起来要把藤丸打扁了，但他应该不会那么做的 

**1d10=9 真是一个危险又迷人的男人呢**

  


阿米娅本能地意识到面前的男人虽然穿着平平，但绝对不是泛泛之辈。她决定站在门口观察一下，等对方揍完藤丸消消气，再进去与他接触商谈。 

“杂种，你刚才跑到哪里去了，该不会是逃去了那个叫什么罗德岛的鬼地方吧，整个迦勒底都观测不到你，没有你在，契约会出问题的，整个迦勒底刚刚都乱套了，本王也会受到影响啊！你知道问题严重性吗？！” 

吉尔伽美什把少年的头按在墙上，勃然大怒。被他按住的人一动都不敢动，只敢稍微动动在墙上压变形的嘴。 

“我我我知错了，我不是逃，是不可抗力……” 

“没有资格回嘴！给本王跪下来反省！” 

“是是是，好好好。” 

阿米娅无言地看着刚刚那个英姿勃勃气宇轩昂的少年像面条一样瞬间溜到地面上，跪得平平整整。 

看起来他好像很习惯对这个男人做这种姿势了。 

原来他们两个是这种关系吗…… 

现在好像完全不是能进去说话的气氛。既然这个美男子的训话还要持续很久，她要不要先去罗德岛里继续巡视一圈再来啊…… 

  


阿米娅最后决定： 

1.进去拉架 

2.去吃晚饭 

3.去找今天参与迦勒底和谈的干员商量银灰的事情 

4.去陪护博士 

5.继续站在门口观望 

6.迦勒底的同事们，我给你们带了一些特产蘑菇 

  


**1d6=5 还是再看一会帅哥训话吧**

  


  


打断一下藤丸这边的发展！现在我们来测定一个不太重要但还是得有结果的问题： 

俵藤太他之前看上的毛茸茸到底是谁呢？ 

（由我武断地随便从图鉴里摸了一堆毛比较多的动物来，此处不分公母） 

1.槐琥 

2.雪雉 

3.孑 

4.克洛斯 

5.早露 

6.莱恩哈特 

7.波登可 

8.宴 

9.刻俄柏 

10.阿 

11.吽 

12.拜松 

13.安塞尔 

14.惊蛰 

15.麦哲伦 

16.赫拉格 

17.黑 

18.苏苏洛 

19.格雷伊 

20.斑点 

21.真理 

22.初雪 

23.普罗旺斯 

24.临光 

  


**1d24=23 普罗旺斯**

  


（啊……米缸哥，我懂的，我知道你本来想拒绝的，但是她的尾巴实在是太大了……） 

  


普罗旺斯现在身在何处呢？ 

1.我执行任务回来了，我还带了一个粮食供应商 

2.我还在执行任务，莫名其妙过上了每天有米饭吃的生活 

**1D2=1 我回来了我还带了个男人……不要误会啊这是卖粮食的**

  


视线转回博士这边，银灰走后，他就躺尸一样直挺挺睡觉，谁叫都不答应。 

“Doctor，Doctor，我有事要跟你说，你快醒醒。” 

出行回来的普罗旺斯几番呼唤都没得到回答，她提起自己的尾巴就按在博士的脸上。 

“Doctor，Doctor，好点了吗，恢复了吗，快点起来，坐起来我就给你抱一下尾巴啊。” 

床上的人没精打采地坐起来了。抱着普罗旺斯的大尾巴，脸埋在里面，可怜巴巴的。 

“哎，让你见笑了，他就是我一直对你说的博士……”普罗旺斯无奈地对着房间里的另一人解释，“他有点……那什么，心理疾病？精神疾病？我不太清楚详情，他们说也可能是创伤后遗症之类的，总之就是他情绪挺不稳定的。” 

“没事没事。我们那儿，Berserker比他闹得凶多了。”房间里的男人见怪不怪，笑着回答。 

“银灰去和迦勒底的人会谈了，去了就没回来。”博士消沉地从普罗旺斯的尾巴里发出声音。 

“Doctor，你的眼里不能只有银灰呀，你看到我回来不高兴吗？”普罗旺斯热情地拍拍他的肩。 

“咦，等等？你刚刚说迦勒底吗？”陌生男声忽然插话，“可以说说详情吗，我就是来问这个的。哎呀，我和master的契约时断时连的，很为难啊，如果契约断太久，我可能就得回英灵座去了。” 

虽然听不太懂他说的名词，但博士还是抬起头瞥了他一眼。 

站在床边的是一个相貌堂堂，身材孔武有力的绿发男人，他背着巨大的弓，穿着鲜红的袍子，装束打扮非常陌生，似乎在他身后的门外还有一个巨大的竹编筐。 

  


博士对俵藤太的第一印象如何呢： 

1-10 滚滚滚——看到他的脸 我的病怎么忽然就好了呢！ 

**1d10=1 迦勒底里全是这种帅哥吗，给我爆炸**

  



	9. Chapter 9

“问可露希尔去吧。出去。”博士用被子把本来就戴着面罩的头一蒙，多层防御，坚决不对话。 

“啊呀……看来挺严重的。我们当务之急是把银灰找到，”普罗旺斯失望地抽回自己的尾巴，“有种输了的感觉呢。” 

“不要这么说，各人标准不一样嘛。我就觉得你的尾巴是世界上最漂亮的东西。那个银灰肯定比不过啦。”俵藤太笑呵呵地说。 

“咦？啊，谢谢，但是你这么坦然地说这种话不会不好意思吗？”普罗旺斯一愣。 

“哈哈哈哈，不会啊。你这么好看，我不夸一夸的话，不就像刚出锅的白米饭没有任何配菜一样吗？” 

“虽然不太懂你的比喻，但是你这个人很会说话呢！” 

普罗旺斯和新找到的粮食商气氛和睦地边笑边聊出去了。 

博士缩在被子里，越听越气。 

可恶的现充啊！ 

现充爆炸啊！ 

  


经过长时间的消沉和这个该死的现充事件刺激，博士对迦勒底的看法有受到影响吗？ 

1-10 我充满了邪念和仇恨，我要做一个缜密严谨的长期计划把那个组织连锅端了（3及以下有此倾向）----迦勒底和罗德岛重叠的居然不只有一个房间，连成员都开始受影响，可能需要先手出击与迦勒底成为盟友而不是敌人（8及以上有此倾向） 

**1D10=4 我看迦勒底哪里都不顺眼！我超烦的，但我不能凭私怨行事，我好气**

（好险呢www） 

  


与此同时，误入迦勒底的银灰却并没有很担忧博士的情况，也不急着回来，这个噩耗没有被缩在病房里消沉的博士听到，真是万幸呢。 

退回到藤丸踏入罗德岛的时间点，看看银灰那边发生了什么吧。 

看到少年忽然在面前消失，银灰眯起双眼四下一看，立刻反应过来对方是遭遇了和自己类似的情况。 

嗯，既然罗德岛和迦勒底已经有了盟约，那少年暂时应该也不会有什么危险。 

倒是他自己—— 

银灰感觉到身边有人。虽然看不见，他很确定，走廊上有什么东西在。 

  


有某人察觉到不对劲，前来寻找master了。 

和之前一样，两个1d100相加，在wiki图鉴前两百中随机一人。如果抽到不可能出现的角色就重来： 

**2D100=52+74=126 贝德维尔**

（？居然是他，过于合理。不过这故事的帅哥浓度也太高了www） 

  


“谁在那里，”银灰沉稳地抬起手杖，轻撞地面，“我是银灰，罗德岛干员，既然双方已有和平协议，你不应该躲藏起来窥视。” 

随着他的低喝，有人影从几米开外现身，伴随而来的是柔和稳重的魔力。这个白金发盘在脑后，有一双正直无比的绿眼睛的青年显然颇有实力，但毫无攻击的邪念。 

“失礼了，这不是窥视，只是灵体化，”他向银灰低头行礼，“我忽然感应不到master了，这是很严重的事情，所以过来看看。灵体化的我们对于master来说仍然是很容易察觉到的。” 

银灰抬起手杖，指向身后的房间：“你的感觉很敏锐。他从那个房间消失了。我认为，就像我跨越房门后忽然进入了迦勒底一样，他现在应该在罗德岛。” 

  


惯例测定一下两人的好感度啊不第一印象吧！由于贝德维尔实在是全身透着正经，而银灰也是一表人才，两人互相有加值。 

银灰对贝德维尔的印象：（+3，数值如溢出算10） 

1-10 他很强。我需要计算与他为敌的可能性下能够使用的策略——我是喀兰贸易董事，我缺一个秘书，你有兴趣吗 

  


1d10+3=5+3=8 

  


  


贝德维尔对银灰的印象：（+3，数值如溢出算10） 

1-10 他很强。我需要小心应对，防止迦勒底有损失——他有君王之相。虽然对吾王失礼，但和他说话令我感到安心。 

  


1d10+3=9+3=溢出，算10 

  


（接下来是出于故事需要的一段长剧情，没有大家热爱的投点，请保持耐心和冷静wwww） 

两人互相都颇为欣赏！说是一拍即合也不为过。这下银灰更不打算急着回罗德岛了。 

听完银灰解释刚刚发生的事情，贝德维尔眉头紧锁，有些焦急。 

“银灰先生，详情不能细说，但我们都是和master签订了契约的……怎么说呢，可以理解为我们之所以能够在这个世界上生存和活动，和他的存在分不开。他如果进入罗德岛，暂时性的还好，长时间的契约中断会引发严重问题的，比如我可能就会从这个世界消失。” 

“银灰。”安静听他说完，高大的黑衣男人抖了抖头顶的耳朵。 

“……什么？”贝德维尔没有反应过来。 

“不需要对我用敬称。”银灰平静地说。 

“呃，好的……虽然我觉得这不太好……”贝德维尔一时语塞。 

“问题没有你想的那么大，两个时空是通过这个房间相连的，如果他一时回不来，他至少还可以回到这个房间。” 

听银灰这么说，贝德维尔的眉头终于松开了一些。 

正要继续谈话时，站在门口的两人看到了奇怪的一幕。 

门口好像有一个透明的显示屏似的，有两个身影从什么都没有的截面中踏出，先是脚，然后是手，然后是身体。 

等影子整个出现，步入房间时，他们认出了这两人。 

那是藤丸立香和竖着两只长耳朵的少女。两人疑惑地在屋内走动，东张西望，似乎在检查什么。 

“啊！Master，你没事！” 

贝德维尔大声呼唤，打算抬脚走进去。但身边的男人忽然伸出手来阻止了他。 

“等一等。”银灰抬起下巴，示意他观察，“看他的眼神。他没有看到你。” 

贝德维尔吃惊地望进去，发现屋里的人确实在自说自话地来回走动，他和银灰明明就站在门口附近，藤丸的眼神几次从正面扫过，都像没看到他一样。 

“来这里前我问过他，他从房间里向外看，看到的是什么，他回答是迦勒底的走廊，”银灰看着屋内说道，“那么同理，他现在向外看，应该是罗德岛的走廊。空间应该就是这样分割开的。” 

“这……”贝德维尔明白了一些，“那我需要走进去，才能和他对话了，声音似乎也传不进去。” 

“你感觉如何？”银灰看着他问道。 

贝德维尔一愣，继而明白他在问什么：“有种契约连接上的感觉，但是很微弱，好像他在很远的地方。” 

“那么这样，你就不会消失了吧。”银灰又确认道。 

“是的，感谢你的关心。” 

  



	10. Chapter 10

藤丸和兔小姐在屋里瞎摸乱转的时候，门外的情况大概就是这样了。不过后来冲进房间的却是吉尔伽美什，而不是贝德维尔呢。 

为什么会这样？这里就来判定一下事情是怎样发生的吧： 

吉尔伽美什冲进来时，贝德维尔和银灰在门外吗？ 

1.在 2.不在 

**1d2=1**

  


什么？忠诚与正义的贝德维尔，居然就这么旁观藤丸君被贤王摁到墙上吗？ 

他站在门外具体的原因是： 

1.达芬奇亲的要求 

2.贤王冲得太快来不及反应 

3.贤王和银灰起了冲突，为了拉架留在门外 

4.银灰的要求 

5.和阿米娅一样，错失了进门的机会 

6.这种事发生太多已经习惯了，屋里太吵，先和银灰说说话吧，等里面的人冷静了再说 

**1D6=3 不能在迦勒底里打架！**

  


正在贝德维尔和银灰谈论屋内情况，并决定进屋打破这个僵局时，他忽然感觉身后一凉。 

几乎是纯粹本能的反射，他一把拉住银灰，就向旁边跳开。 

这是远超人眼所能察觉的速度，银灰都因此感到吃惊。他刚被贝德维尔以惊人的力量高速拉开，就看到一柄带有强烈魔力和危险杀气的剑像弩箭一样，直线钉在了自己原先站的地面上。 

不是尖端刺入，而是一半都深深没入地下。这攻击挟带的力量过强，在寂静的走廊里震荡出爆炸般的巨响。 

本来听觉就很敏锐的银灰不由得抖抖耳朵。噪音让他非常不快。 

继而他听到皮鞋踩地的声音，有一个穿着紫衬衫，米白色西裤的俊美男人夹着金色的平板电脑走过来了。 

  


银灰对他的第一印象：（因为被攻击了大幅减值，投点-5，如负数算1） 

1-10 屑—不错。很强。这是值得一战的好对手。 

**1d10-5=1-5=负数，算1**

（这直接投出来就是1，说明就算没这个攻击，银灰看贤王也超级不顺眼呢……） 

  


  


大事不好！虽然不知道对方底细，但这不影响银灰先生拔出手杖里的剑来准备开真银斩。 

要是两人在走廊开打，不要说谁输谁赢了，藤丸的房间估计首先就被轰成碎渣渣。 

已经不知道拉过多少架的贝德维尔敏锐地感知到了两人间的剑拔弩张，上前两步挡在银灰身前。 

“乌鲁克王，为何要对盟友动手？”他严肃地质问吉尔伽美什，“我们才与罗德岛签订和平协约，如果你打破规矩，master也会困扰的。” 

吉尔伽美什甚至懒得答话，只看了他一眼。红瞳里放出的信息大概是“本王乐意做什么，你和那个臭小子哪里有资格指手画脚”之类极度不屑的意思。 

贝德维尔紧握着银灰的手臂，对他用眼神表示抱歉，摇摇头表示这里暂时不要搭话。 

吉尔伽美什刚刚的攻击不过是简单的试探，或者甚至只是要两人让开路而已。他没有看向银灰，只是望着屋里径直开口：“喂，在屋里瞎翻什么呢，本王已经来了，还不快点过来讲明情况。你刚刚消失，连本王都感知到了。” 

当然啦，屋里的人听不到。不过在王看来，这更像是故意装成听不见他说话的样子。 

他正要开口，藤丸和少女匆匆说这话向外走来，但在离门口的人只有一两米远的地方，他们和来时一样，消失在无形的屏障后。 

“他听不到你的声音的。他现在被困在罗德岛那个时空了。”贝德维尔无奈地解释。 

  


那之后就发生了贤王勃然大怒冲进屋里然后把藤丸收拾了一顿的大惨剧，藤丸也很无辜呢。 

站在门口旁观屋内大闹特闹，贝德维尔看着旁边眼神冰冷到不行的银灰，感觉迦勒底方相当丢人。 

“请你不要放在心上……呃……我们从者大多是人类史中的名人和英雄。各自的性格都有些古怪。” 

银灰平静地看他一眼：“无妨。罗德岛内也有很多无礼之人，我现在只是罗德岛的干员，没有把自己当成高地位的人。” 

“那么……”贝德维尔很迟疑，“你现在要进去和Master商谈一下情况吗？至少你们可以见面了。或者我可以带你去见达·芬奇，确认一下你现在的情况。” 

银灰： 

1.走进去和藤丸对话 

2.带我参观（指去生活区逛） 

3.我对你比较有兴趣（指不见别人，走贝德维尔单线（？）） 

4.因为看到藤丸迅速跪拜第一印象是屑的男人，对藤丸评价下跌。暂时不想见他。 

5.带我去见达芬奇 

6.想起了盟友去打电话关心报告一下 

  


**1d6=5 带我去见能管事的人吧**

  



	11. Chapter 11

达·芬奇亲并没有对银灰的到来表示吃惊，毕竟她一直在看监控直播呢。

银灰对她的第一印象：

1-10 这组织怎么用童工——可惜太小了，不然作为妻子的考虑人选

** 1D10=6 还不错的迦勒底技术人员 **

(看来对小女孩没什么兴趣呢)

听过贝德维尔解释整个问题之后，达·芬奇上下打量一番银灰。

“让我检查你的身体。”她开门见山。

银灰对此：(刚刚印象不错，投点+1)

1-10 接受程度 小于或等于3会拒绝，如果加值后溢出会主动给检

** 1D10+1=8+1=9 可以。我对此也很好奇。 **

得到了银灰的同意，达·芬奇按之前对时空错乱问题的理解，用迦勒底的检测系统对这位罗德岛第一个进入迦勒底的外来者进行了健康检查。

贝德维尔的感觉是正确的，银灰可以说强得不可思议。经过迦勒底的检测，他以肉体之躯可以达到顶尖英灵五成左右的水平，并且还有很多未知的数据无法解读，真是令人惊叹。

(五成这个数值是来自于之前的投点结果，见前文)

银灰是活着的生物，但不存在于这个世界，他异常强的力量和身体组织结构，会被迦勒底的系统如何辨识呢：

1.是 雪 豹 2.登记为Foreigner职阶，活在当下的人类(living servant)

** 1D2=2  **

(哦？)

那么，银灰现在的状态在迦勒底的系统看来，是已经无法提升了，还是有可变强的空间呢？

1.和罗德岛那边一样已经满级了(罗德岛的银灰是精二满级专三真银斩技能)

2.还有提升空间

** 1D2=1 满了 **

强度差异是体现在哪里呢？来看看银灰的基础数值如何吧：

(嗦一下，数值检定方面，基本上都是我武断地闭眼啪一个标准出来，请不要太较真2333大家开心就好)

各项1-24

(1-2E- 3-4E 5-6E+ 7-8D- 9-10D 11-12D+ 13-14C- 15-16C 17-18C+

19B- 20B 21B+ 22A- 23A 24 A+)

**筋力** (银灰本身是近身攻击类型，力量保底C，低于C会重投)

** 1D24=24 A+ **

（这……不是重投，这是一次就中的结果）

** 耐久 1D24=20 B **

** 敏捷 1D24=7 D- **

** 魔力 1D24=21 B+ **

** 幸运 1D24=12 D+ **

从数值上看其实相当不错嘛！尤其是异常高的筋力，其成因令人难以理解。看来最大的差异是体现在：

1.迦勒底能够观测和提升的级别上(指银灰可能在迦勒底被认定成低星选手，面板不行)

2.宝具强度的差异上

3.那些暂时无法解析的数据上(指如果有契机解析了可能会出现加强本或者灵基再临的效果)

4.武器上

5.衣着装备上(指他可能也需要礼装)

6.银灰就这一个，没有宝具等级提升也没有办法NP超载

** 1D6=3 这个男人身上还有很多谜团 **

什么！这个雪豹身上居然还有我万能之人达芬奇解析不出来的秘密！

达·芬奇亲大 兴 奋！

看到她闪闪发亮的眼睛，饶是银灰也感觉不是很对劲。旁观的贝德维尔已经开始冒汗了。

“很好，非常好，你现在就是迦勒底的贵宾了，我们为你提供最高规格的服务，你不是想要参观迦勒底吗？我现在就派人带你——”

“他就可以了。”银灰看了一眼贝德维尔说道。

“嗯，嗯，你还有什么要求吗？只要不是影响到迦勒底正常运转的，我都可以尽量满足。”

这时银灰

1.我需要知道什么时候能回去

2.门口偷听的人是谁

3.我需要知道最开始为博士治疗的那种魔法是怎么回事

4.我需要知道贝德维尔的资料

5.我需要知道那个攻击我的男人是谁，有什么弱点

6.迦勒底需要做生意吗

** 1D6=4 我要知道贝德维尔的详细资料，现在就要。 **

（？骰娘你在干什么啊骰娘， ~~你好好想想，这真的是骰哥让你继承的意志吗~~ ）

银灰要查贝德维尔的资料是为什么呢？

1.通过提出一个合理的要求来了解所谓从者的基本情况

2.他是个优秀人才，盟友用得上这个人的资料

3.我有借调雇佣他的意向

4.我对他的手臂感兴趣

5.我想知道是什么让他忠诚于那个弱小的少年

6.？（投中后再公开）

** 1D6=4 他的手臂到底是什么？这绝妙的制作技术，喀兰和罗德岛都用得上。 **

听到银灰说出的要求，站在旁边的贝德维尔一愣。

达·芬奇亲本着贵宾至上的原则二话不说就把贝德维尔的老底都揭了，就差把宝具属性和解放动画啊不模拟战斗录像放给银灰看了，贝德维尔站在旁边插话阻止也不是走也不是，浑身不对劲。

“如此如此这般这般，如何，满意了吗？”达·芬奇亲肯定地说，“关于英灵的核心数据暂时需要保密，请你不要太为难我哦。”

“嗯。”银灰表示认可，“了解到这个程度就可以了。”

“话说回来，罗德岛那边好像在急着找你，”达·芬奇亲转头看着仍然在一团乱的房间监控直播，“现在藤丸君在屋内，勉强能接通信号，你要和他通话吗？”

银灰看了一眼屏幕。这时候贤王：

1.已经走了 2.还在屋里

** 1D2=2 那个让人心烦的金发男人还在 **

银灰看了一眼屏幕，就不快地眯起眼睛：“不必了。由你和罗德岛方知会一声吧。另外，那个房间在什么时机，什么巧合下会让人进入另一个时空，你也尽快调查。”

说完他就示意贝德维尔和他一起离开。虽然自己是客人，他泰然自若的气度就像迦勒底是自己家似的。

两人出门去之后，达·芬奇哼着小曲开始高强度解析银灰的体检数据。简直没有比这更开心的事情了。


	12. Chapter 12

这之后发生了什么呢？

很遗憾，藤丸发现自己一直回不了迦勒底。虽然有从者闻讯赶来探望了他，但无一例外都表示“在进入你的房间之前，会感觉你在很远的地方”。

来探望藤丸的人有：

** 1-100 1D100=74 **

虽然迦勒底如此怠惰，藤丸还是相当有人望啊！因为他忽然契约微弱，被惊动而赶来看他的从者把房间围得水泄不通。

接受完身体和装备调整，姗姗来迟的玛修十分愧疚，她有种自己没有保护好前辈的感觉，虽然这事实在和她没什么关系。

“嗯，没事啊，玛修，罗德岛的人对我挺好的。我虽然暂时不能回迦勒底，但契约还在，大家耐心等待达·芬奇查明原因吧。”藤丸倒是相当想得开。

玛修的担心程度：

1-10 

** 1D10=6 有点不放心，但既然前辈都这么说了，我相信没事。 **

（学妹不是很担心嘛）

看出了学妹有一些紧张，藤丸为了让她安心，开始讲罗德岛的事情，他讲了：

1.阿米娅

2.罗德岛的烤肉

3.米缸哥在罗德岛你信吗

4.丑男博士

5.矿石病

6.泰拉大陆的天灾

7.移动城市

8.误入迦勒底的银灰

9.唐突改变话题，用罗德岛干员对比来夸学妹可爱聪明又努力（指赞赏之前出任务的表现

10.？

** 1D10=4 我跟你讲，那个要和我做室友的人是罗德岛的总指挥，他有这么这么这么丑这么凶 **

听闻藤丸描述博士的样子，玛修对此：

1-10 5为中间值，无感，1-4数值越小觉得反而越糟糕，6-10数值越大觉得这个博士还挺有趣的

** 1D10=5 哦。 **

~~ （我要笑死了） ~~

玛修听完，没什么反应，就只是乖巧地点头应了一声。

啊这。

藤丸感觉不妙。虽然玛修的态度还是非常友好，但他明显感受到对方对这个话题没兴趣。

藤丸打算：

1.玛修我好怕那个人高马大的博士把我掐起来再扔出去，今晚你在我房间护卫好吗？

2.嗯？前辈说的话题你竟然不感兴趣，那你走吧（指支走玛修去罗德岛餐厅恰饭

3.玛修你的舞练得怎么样了，要陪练吗（指试图肢体接触以提高话题热度

4.今天下午贤王把我的头砸在墙上，你帮我看看好了没（指试图装傻以提高话题热度

5.拯救世界的任务要搁置了，怎么办呢（虽然本来也很怠惰。试图以正论来提高话题热度

6.想起了下午认真听自己说话的阿米娅，感到失落（指支走玛修去找阿米娅恰饭

** 1D6=6 此人不爱爷，自有爱爷人。虽然我和玛修情谊深，但现在还是去和兔耳JK交交朋友消解一下聊天失败的尴尬吧。 **

（两个骰娘一致出6，我……你们……我大概知道了.jpg顺便说此处的JK是藤丸眼中的阿米娅，他不知道阿米娅多大）

和玛修又交代几句之后，藤丸决定去罗德岛餐厅恰饭。

虽然看这些动物奇奇怪怪的，不知道他们吃的是什么诡异的东西，但应该吃不死人吧。迦勒底已经伙食很紧张了，就不要再找人送饭来了。

（迦勒底粮食紧张问题来自于之前投点，见前文）

当然，决定去罗德岛那边恰饭还有个原因就是他想碰碰运气看能不能再见到阿米娅。

那个女孩认真纯粹的眼神和身体里暗藏的可怕能量形成的怪异反差，给藤丸留下了很强烈的印象。

所以阿米娅在餐厅吗？难得藤丸君试图找妹恰饭，我们就来个大数字投点好了：

1-100 50及以下不在，50以上在

** 1D100=74 还真的在 **

阿米娅是已经吃完了，还是在思考吃什么，还是已经打了饭在找座位呢：

1-10 1-3吃完了 4-6思考吃什么 7-10在找座位

** 1D10=2 吃完了，不知为何还在逗留 **

继续来投逗留的原因：

1.该给博士打病号饭了

2.今天买什么餐后甜点好呢，会不会长胖呢

3.糟糕，银灰先生不在家，喀兰的伙计都来食堂吃饭了，员工食堂伙食不行的，角峰应该不会找后厨踢馆吧

4.我找某个干员有事，他现在应该在吃饭（再投这人是谁

5.得想个法子让博士振作起来（发呆中

6.我也不知道为什么在这里逛，也许我是为了碰碰运气看迦勒底那个蓝眼睛的少年会不会来吃饭

** 1D6=1 给博士弄点清淡的晚饭吧。 **

~~ （莫名有一种届不到的感觉是怎么回事呢……） ~~

藤丸远远地就发现了她，凭着在迦勒底应对无数女从者的丰富经验，藤丸非常自然坦然泰然地大步过去搭话。

“阿米娅，你来吃饭吗？要一起吃吗？”

正在抬头看菜单的少女回头，看到是他，笑着点头致意：“我已经吃过了。我正在想，要给博士买什么晚饭。”

“咦，他伤到这种程度吗？”藤丸一愣，“安徒生应该治好了他的伤啊，他居然还不能自己来吃饭？”

“嗯……不是呢，”阿米娅很为难地抿起嘴，“博士他精神不太好。他可能是惊吓过度，现在谁都不愿意见，也不愿意离开房间。本来有银灰先生在，他很快就会好的，可是现在唯一能让博士振作的人去了迦勒底……”

藤丸对此：

1.博士你这个屑，你肯定是装病好让兔女郎给你打饭（对博士评价降低，之后两人第一个互动项会有减值

2.阿米娅真是个好女孩（对阿米娅好感度提高，之后两人第一个互动项会有加值

3.但我人生地不熟，不想一个人吃饭，要不你陪我坐一会（真实泡妹

4.博士和银灰到底什么关系，他们两个看起来差异太大了，为何如此要好（真实八卦

5.和她认真讲讲迦勒底现在的情况，让她放心（堂堂正直master，不屑于用泡妹手段增加妹的好感

6.你要送饭吗？我买完饭之后，和你一起去吧。之前一直没机会，我现在去当面道个歉（堂堂正直master，勇于把泡妹机会放在一边，以两个组织的关系大局为重

** 1D6=4 您给说说（发出捧哏的声音.jpg **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是滞后的搬运，每日连载在NGA小船专区的连载帖：https://ngabbs.com/read.php?tid=23070508

对于藤丸的八卦，阿米娅

1.我想当博士最重要的人，结果我似乎不是呢（阿米娅失落，中断话题

2.我也不太清楚，因为博士失忆了，博士和银灰的事情，银灰不说，博士不恢复记忆谁也不知道（阿米娅认真回答

3.他们真的要好吗……我觉得似乎是博士单方面地依赖银灰（阿米娅犀利

4.他们真的要好吗……我觉得可能博士偏执起来谁都可以（阿米娅犀利

5.你和下午的那个商务美男子又是什么关系呢？看起来你们关系很不好，但似乎又很好的样子（阿米娅八卦反击

6.看起来差异很大吗？他们其实是很相似的人呢。（阿米娅分析

** 1D6=5 阿米娅对下跪与被下跪的关系产生了兴趣！ **

“嗯……这个嘛，组织大了，总会有一些难以理解的人际关系现象呢，”阿米娅看看身边这个清秀挺拔的少年，“比如下午那个对你训话的先生……他是你的老板吗？”

“这……”藤丸有种被反将一军的感觉，“他不是我的老板，他是我的从者。你可以理解为他和我签订了契约，作为……嗯，被我指挥的部将出战。”

“咦，那你的工作和博士很像，”阿米娅很吃惊，“可是大家基本上还是比较尊敬博士的。他对你好像相当过分呢。”

“啊……因为他是英雄王嘛……我是说，他本来觉得自己地位超级高，所以并不把我当一回事啦。”藤丸无奈地抓抓头。

“哦，也对呢。银灰也没有把博士当成老板。嗯，嗯。”阿米娅似乎理解了。

那么来看看阿米娅给博士打了什么菜吧：

1.清淡的杂粮粥，咸菜和番茄炖豆

2.因为排队太猛了，只能买最快的汉堡套餐了

3.两个小炒一碗米饭。博士喜欢龙门菜吗？

4.清淡的海鲜起司披萨（阿米娅对清淡有些误解

5.烤蜜饼，奶油浓汤，牛油果沙拉（讲究地排了好久的队

6.？（指听藤丸的建议

** 1D6=2 博士恰堡吗，听说补理智的 **

因为和阿米娅聊天排队，藤丸也就点了和博士一样的晚饭。唯一的问题是这里的食堂不像迦勒底随便吃，居然要刷员工卡，要不是有阿米娅，他差点吃不上饭。

那么藤丸觉得罗德岛的堡好恰吗：

1-10 哎哟大概就是个能吃的东西吧——我的老天我能办食堂的年卡吗

** 1D10=2 卧槽这是什么诡异的玩意，泰拉大陆的人味觉和地球人不一样的吗 **

那么博士觉得罗德岛的堡好恰吗：

1-10 今天是不是做堡的人临时从基建拖地的人里抽了一个——嗯，还是熟悉的好味道

** 1D10=1 TMD今天做堡的是哪个种族的，我不是说了只有汉堡必须由我指定的人来轮班做吗！ **

到了博士的房间，阿米娅很不好意思地给博士举起了手里的打包袋，她觉得这实在不适合病人吃，但博士似乎非常高兴。

高兴得都懒得管屋里还有个多余的小子搬椅子坐下准备吃饭了。

“博士，趁热吃吧。我给你把吸管插进杯子里哦。”

阿米娅还没整理完手上的东西，就听到博士一声惨叫。

“今天的汉堡是怎么回事！！！”博士咆哮，“是谁做的！这种猪食是怎么回事！”

阿米娅大惊，她跑到博士身边看看，吃了一口的汉堡肉是肉菜是菜，好像没什么问题。

“我，我不知道，但是只有汉堡那里没什么人……”她非常窘迫，求助地看向藤丸。

但刚打开汉堡吃了一口的少年也是露出了整个脸都发青的表情。

“嗯，呃，这个是，是汉堡吗，”藤丸思考片刻，还是艰难地把嘴里的东西咽下去，“这味道，嗯，泰拉大陆的人，味觉真的很不一样呢。”

“屁啦！”博士更加暴怒，“你懂个屁的泰拉人！罗德岛的汉堡天下第一，这是今天做坏了！阿米娅，快点去广播室，叫买了汉堡的人别吃了！不然明天怕是要倒一大片。”

少女惊慌地点点头，转身匆匆跑出去了。

……这下尴尬了。连这个博士都叫大家别吃了，那我刚才还咽下去一口。

藤丸有点慌。他寻思自己应该回房间去，重建一下和玛修的契约连接，防防毒。

“你还在这里干什么？快点走。走走走。离开我的视线。烦死了。”博士恼火地开口驱赶他。

藤丸此时：

1.你这样不行吧，你跟我一样没饭吃啊，你员工卡借我，我再去买两份

2.想起之前的时，跟博士道个歉（因为之前印象极差，道歉态度不佳

3.你不应该这么凶，阿米娅也是努力给你买饭回来的（展示地球人道德善良高标准

4.我在这儿不行吗，反正我们早晚也是室友啊（强势

5.没有银灰，你的病也好了？汉堡以毒攻毒啊（展示地球人挑衅嘲讽高标准

6.？（这是个奇怪的选项，反正投到了再公布）

** 1D6=6 公布选项：看到抓着汉堡勃然大怒，大喊大叫的博士，虽然还是足够丑，但因为有表情生动多了，忽然觉得他有那么点可爱，印象上升回到平均值 **

（啊？）


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是滞后的搬运，每日连载在NGA小船专区的连载帖：https://ngabbs.com/read.php?tid=23070508

那么此时忽然觉得博士这人还行的藤丸决定：

1.强势地直接翻旁边挂着的外套，从里面摸出员工卡去买饭

2.态度友好地道歉

3.帮博士丢垃圾（指帮不愿下床的他把汉堡扔掉

4.给博士递饮料，可能冰阔落至少还是能喝的

5.态度友好地配合出门离开视线

6.认真地和博士谈一谈（指看了一天罗德岛之后的感想交流

** 1D6=1 呵，我已经看清这个臭大叔的本质了，反正关心他就对了，一看就是没人关爱太空虚了。 **

（骰娘……你……嗯……）

“好，好，我会出去的，但首先我要拿你的卡。”

藤丸站起身，自然地伸手进墙上挂着的外套兜里翻翻找找，其气势之自然，搞得博士都愣了几秒才匆匆跳下床。

“你要干什么！不许碰我的衣服！”

“我要买饭啊，不然我吃什么，你又吃什么？”

藤丸摸了了什么，抽出手时：

1.手里拿着一个巨大的棒棒糖

2.手里拿着一沓龙门币

3.手里拿着奇怪的卡带（指战斗录像

4.手里拿着一包饼干（是烧烤味

5.手里拿着奇怪的蘑菇

6.手里拿着员工卡

** 1D6=2 是钱。 **

“这个……这个是钱吧。”

藤丸正在看手上的蓝票子，衣服就被博士猛地扯走了。等他抬头，这个人已经三两下套上身，头盔也戴上了，缩回被子里抱膝盖坐着，一整个超级自闭的样子。

“Doctor，罗德岛的食堂用钱能买饭吗？”藤丸还在和平地呼唤他。

博士回答他吗：

1.答 2.不

** 1D2=1 答 **

博士恼火地别过头不想看他：“能能能。你赶紧离开这个房间。”

“好，你要吃什么？”藤丸像是没听见他说话似的继续问。

“我才不吃你买的东西！”博士大叫。

“那我叫随便谁给你送过来呗，”藤丸拿出了应付狂阶的耐心，“你要，吃，什么？”

对于他的好意，博士觉得：

1.为什么忽然对我这么好，你很可疑（印象仍然极差

2.我……我还是想吃汉堡（印象稍好

3.算了，你吃什么就买什么吧（逐渐消沉，感觉晚餐什么的已经无所谓了

4.你有本事让银灰送来（无赖大人的大吵大闹

5.你去找一个叫角峰的干员，让他做两份这个这个这个（印象转好，给了藤丸字条

6.算了，我也去。罗德岛绝大部分人都没见过你，你这副外来人打扮，别一不小心被人捶死了。（印象转好，决定开始管事了

** 1D6=4 我要银灰送饭才能好起来！！我要闹了，我已经在闹了！！！！ **

藤丸这下可算是见识到了什么叫歇斯底里，博士基本上把手边所有能扔过来的东西都砸向他了，嘴里喊着“叫银灰来给我送饭你再回来”之类的话，直到藤丸跑出去把门关上才停下来。

哎哟，总算是知道他为什么戴头盔了，可能歇斯底里发作的时候那张脸实在是不能见人吧。

藤丸决定：

1.回房间去联络迦勒底，把银灰叫来商量一下

2.拿着博士的钱去食堂恰饭

3.吃了汉堡对食堂有阴影了，试着摸去广播室看看能不能找阿米娅凭关系开个小灶

4.还是回房间叫迦勒底送饭吧

5.隔着门对博士喊话，批评他身为罗德岛指挥官却不像样子，要他靠自己振作起来（展现地球人训人的高水平

6.医疗从者能治好精神病吗，要不回去问问，想办法把博士绑过来治一治

** 1D6=1 解铃还须系铃人，这事如果银灰不管，算是没个完了 **

~~ （我也觉得不叫银灰骰娘是不会停下来的） ~~

银灰在迦勒底和藤丸在罗德岛的待遇可以说天差地别，迦勒底已经把他当成座上宾，藤丸还等了好半天，他才到房间来会面。

“……你现在是已经成他的私人保镖了是吗？”藤丸无奈地看着因为银灰指定而不得不和他捆绑行动的贝德维尔。

贝德维尔连忙开口否认：“没有，我只是向导。请Master不用担心，银灰先生……银灰他对迦勒底的各位很友好。没有起任何冲突。”

银灰倒是几乎没说话， 藤丸把整个事情说话，他才点点头：“我无法离开迦勒底。不能去见他。让盟友到这个房间来吧。”

“呃，他现在谁的话都不听，怎么叫他来……他正在房间里砸东西呢。”藤丸迷茫。

银灰平静地摘下一只手套递出去：“他看了就知道了。”

博士得到了银灰的手套！

博士清醒了！

博士可以进行恢复理智（？）的检定！

假设现在是理智0,1d100投补充了多少百分比，30%以上可以恢复镇定，自己下地出门。

** 1D100=10 一个手套就想糊弄我！银灰你这个狗东西！你把专三材料给我吐回来！ **

感觉博士拿到银灰的手套之后，就清醒了一秒钟，那之后问题好像更严重了。

这下怎么办啊，藤丸也挺愁。

得知这件事的银灰：

1.笑了（觉得博士没了自己就这么贫弱的样子还挺有趣的

2.你去罗德岛找讯使和角峰，叫他们过来

3.你去叫阿米娅找几个有麻痹冰冻能力的干员，把博士绑过来（无慈悲

4.那就暂时不用管他了，他一般睡1-2晚就会自然恢复（超绝无慈悲

5.把我的手杖拿去

6.你怎么忽然对他的事情这么上心了（察觉藤丸的态度转变

** 1D6=3 不用多说，打翻拖过来。反正他很结实。 **

藤丸跑去传话，阿米娅很快就找足了人手，把闹得不可开交的博士捆成粽子用板车运了过来。

从他们娴熟的手法上看，感觉也不是第一次发生这种事了。

“我要和盟友单独对话，请你们都离开，”银灰抬头看着监控头，“请不要试图窥视我。我可以察觉到最细微的无礼举动。”

达·芬奇亲立刻把远程监控暂时关了以示诚意。

藤丸也退出去了，虽然他还是非常好奇屋里会发生什么，但阿米娅似乎也不知道。

那么在不知发生什么了之后，博士的理智出现了大幅度回升。

这里重新进行一次检定：

50%+1d6的百分比。如果投出6，博士会进入绝佳状态（指可以长时间保持冷静，维持天数再骰）

** 1D6=3 50%+30%=80% **

（恢复了开头的原状呢）


End file.
